A Wedding pool ?
by Canada's dream
Summary: Alors que les Grands jeux magiques ont touché à leur fin, Fairy tail se prépare à couvrir l'évènement de l'année. Entre stress, pleure et joie les membres de Fairy tail ne sauront plus où donner de la tête mais cette fin sera-t-elle pour autant heureuse ?


**Update 21/08/2014 : Hello, je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en excuse mais me revoilà avec un nouveau projet qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour éviter de vous décourager mais pour résumer j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction à plusieurs chapitres sur le couple Gruvia qui est l'un de mes couples préférés.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et Juvia vous fait aussi de gros bisous.**

**Update 09/11/2016 : Après relecture je vous propose enfin un chapitre sans fautes d'orthographes du moins je l'espère !**

**Bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

Le matin venait de pointer son nez sur Magnolia où une belle journée allait bientôt commencer car oui, aujourd'hui allait être un jour spécial pour nos mages de Fairy tail. Ils leurs arrivaient de faire la fête mais celle-ci n'allait pas être comme les autres, le grand cloché se mit à sonner les huit heures du matin et une jolie tête bleue se réveilla d'un doux et profond sommeil.

-**Alors c'est enfin aujourd'hui** chuchota t-elle en rougissant **c'est enfin le jour qu'attendais Juvia**

Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle était sur son petit nuage mais fut vite revenu au monde réelle, réveillée par une de ses amies Lucy frappant de toute ces forces à sa porte. En effet beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis la fin des grands jeux magiques, et notamment le déménagement de Juvia dans son propre appartement, décision qu'elle avait prise de son propre gré estimant qu'il était temps qu'elle soit enfin dans son propre chez soit, non pas qu'elle n'aimait plus Fairy hills.

Après quelques secondes à s'être étirée, Juvia alla ouvrir la porte à son amie qui devenait de plus en plus impatiente.

-**Juvia ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'ouvres, tu oublies quelle jour on est ou quoi ?** râla gentiment celle-ci

-**Non Juvia n'a pas oublié mais je viens juste de me réveiller alors…**

-**Il n'y a pas d'excuses à avoir, c'est normal d'être dans les nuages pour ce jour** renchérie Titania qui se trouvait juste derrière la petite blonde visiblement écrasée par le poids de son armure

-**Erza tu m'écrases** tenta la concernée

Mais visiblement elle n'en avait rien à faire et voyant le spectacle se dérouler sous ces yeux, Juvia les firent rentrer et fut légèrement surprise de voir suivre Mirajane, Levy ainsi que Kana ? Oui c'était bien elle, elle ne comprenait pas, elle se rappelait avoir juste demandé à Lucy et Erza de passer. Voyant son visage interrogateur Lucy prit la parole.

-**Je sais que nous étions censées passer que toutes les deux mais je me suis dis qu'un peu plus de compagnie ne te ferais pas de mal pour te détendre et puis plus on est de fou et plus on ri non ?**

-**Juvia est contente que vous soyez toute ici je-je vous remercie** lâcha t-elle avec émotion

C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt proche de Lucy et un peu d'Erza mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rapprocher des autres alors elle était contente de voir qu'elle était appréciée et que cela soit réciproque.

-**Allons allons ne pleure pas ce n'est pas encore le moment** reprit Mirajane affichant un sourire rassurant

-**C'est vrai ! tiens bois un coup **

-**Kana tu as vu l'heure ?** dit Lucy

-**Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire, Juvia, bois juste un petit coup**

Un blanc s'installa avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire mais un petit détail n'échappa pas à la mage d'eau.

-**Tiens mais où est Wendy et Lisanna ?** demanda t-elle surprise

-**Elle est avec Chalulu pour finir les derniers préparatifs, elle s'est gentiment portée volontaire avec Lisanna pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pendant que nous on s'occupe de toi** répondit Mirajane de bon cœur

Juvia ne répondit rien laissant juste apparaître un sourire gêné.

**-A partir de maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de te regarder dans un miroir, nous allons te faire belle pour ton mariage.**

Et c'est en acquiesçant qu'elle accepta, puis les filles commencèrent leur travail.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de Magnolia, dans la guilde de Fairy tail un autre spectacle se préparait. La guilde avait été réquisitionnée comme lieu de fête et il y avait du travail à faire que ce soit pour la déco , la nourriture et encore les boissons. Pour ce faire la moitié des mages avaient été recrutés pour effectuer ce petit travail, bien évidemment tous s'étaient portés volontaire heureux de l'événement qui allait s'en suivre. Sur place nous pouvions voir Wendy et Chalulu qui s'occupaient avec Lisanna de la décoration qui était presque terminée, à la cuisine s'y trouvait Elfman et Evergreen qui s'occupaient du repas, de l'apéro jusqu'au dessert , quand aux autres, ils allaient par ci par là dans la guilde donner un coup de main. La cérémonie allait quand à elle, se dérouler dans la cathédrale de Kaldia se trouvant dans Magnolia, un endroit parfait pour cette événement avait pensé Juvia au moment de prendre sa décision.

Quand à Natsu et Gajeel, eux avaient décidé de camper dans l'appartement de Lucy, sous son accord bien sur, pour préparer le futur marié qui lui n'était pas du tout stressé ou du moins en apparence.

-**Hoy Gray tu pourrais pas mettre tes vêtements au lieu de te trimbaler à poil ! tu pourras les enlever ce soir si tu voies ce que je veux dire** blagua Natsu

-**La ferme tête d'allumette** pesta l'homme glace tout en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine poire qu'il loupa de justesse

-**Salamander n'a pas tord non plus giii** renchérie le dragon slayer de métal

-**Hoy Gajeel tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! c'est bon je vais m'habiller**

Et en moins de cinq minutes il avait revêtu son magnifique costume bleue foncé, c'était la couleur préférée de Juvia, d'où son choix pour lui faire plaisir.

-**Et bien et bien, c'est bien la première fois que je te voies aussi classe que ça mon pote** sortit Natsu

Gray se regarda dans la glace et dû lui aussi bien se l'avouer que ça lui allait pas si mal que ça, en espérant que ça lui plaise aussi pense t-il, même s'il ne montrait rien il était très nerveux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jour vienne rapidement et surtout il ne pensait pas un jour se marier tout simplement. Voyant son ami perdu dans ces pensées Natsu et Gajeel tentèrent de détendre l'atmosphère en attendant l'heure.

-**Dis même si tu ne le montres pas tu es stressé n'est-ce pas ?** demanda le dragon slayer de feu

-**Oh et bien un peu quand même je dois bien l'avouer** tenta de répondre Gray

-**En même temps ça peut bien se comprendre que tu es les chocottes c'est un engagement à vie ce truc** déballa Gajeel

-**En effet mais quand on sait que c'est avec la personne qu'on aime on a moins** **peur** répondit l'homme de glace tout en souriant

Il s'imaginait déjà Juvia vêtue de sa magnifique robe blanche, qu'il n'a pas encore vu, car oui la tradition oblige le marié d'attendre jusqu'à la cérémonie pour voir la mariée, sinon ça porte malheur et connaissant les filles de cette guilde il savait qu'il devait y passer, d'où le faite qu'il ait du dormir chez Lucy et non au près de celle qui l'aime et ça, ça l'avait bien peiné mais heureusement il n'était pas seul.

-**Bien dit ! mais dis moi comment ça s'est fait** **?** demanda curieusement Natsu

-**Ah je me rappelle comme si c'était hier tiens, ce fut juste après la fin des grands jeux magiques, une fois de retour à la guilde nous avions parlé toute la nuit de se que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre et avions décidé d'entamer une relation secrète et un jour ….**

**OoOoO**

_-Gray-sama ! Juvia est contente de te revoir dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire_

_-Hum moi aussi ça fait plaisir_

_-La mission s'est bien passée ?_

_-Très bien mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important…_

_-Que se passe t-il ? rien de grave j'espère ? Juvia est inquiète en voyant le visage de Gray-sama.._

_-Juvia je- heu Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

**OoOoO**

-**Tu déconnes là ?** demanda Natsu avant d'éclater de rire

-**Ta gueule… j'étais nerveux et les mots sont sortis tout seul**

**-Ce n'est pas une très bonne attitude de bonhomme** reprit Gajeel lui aussi en train de rire

-**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question Baka** s'énerva ce dernier avant de partir au toilette et de laisser les deux énergumènes continuer de rire.

Les filles étaient toujours en pleine préparation de la futur mariée et rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, que ce soit la coupe de cheveux, le maquillage, la manucure et la pédicure ainsi que sa robe de mariée. En effet Juvia eut du mal à se décider, après des heures et des heures d'essayages, elle avait enfin finit par opter pour une longue robe blanche en bustier avec des liserais bleues turquoises sur la dentelle, elle était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

-**Dis donc Juvia tu ne t'es pas foutu de nous pour la robe elle est sublime** dit Kana en l'observant encore emballée dans la housse

\- **J'ai voulu ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour Juvia et aussi pour Gray-sama**

**-Je suis sur que Gray va l'adorer** reprit Mirajane

-**Bon Juvia arrête de bouger je n'arrive pas à te coiffer, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je vais finir par t'arracher les cheveux et tu finiras chauve** râla Lucy tout en se débattant avec une de ces mèches.

-**Pardon…**

Le soleil était monté bien haut dans le ciel laissant apparaître un magnifique spectacle dehors, quand tout d'un coup des nuages vinrent perturber le ciel laissant place à la pluie que personne n'avait prévu pour ce jour.

-**Tient il était censé faire beau aujourd'hui non** ? demanda Levy perplexe

La mage d'eau fit mine de se cacher derrière le peu de cheveux qui lui restait encore détaché mais en vain, les autres mages avaient bien compris ce qui se tramait.

-**Dis donc Juvia tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?** demanda Titania d'un air suspicieux

-**Je-je suis vraiment désolée mais Juvia est trop stressée pour pouvoir se contrôler…**

Elles se regardèrent toutes, surprise de la voir dans cette état, certes elles l'avaient déjà vu dans un état de jalousie extrême ou bien inquiète mais jamais autant, ne voulant pas qu'à cause de la pluie cette journée soit gâchée, elles décidèrent de lui changer les idées.

-**Très bien alors raconte nous comment il t'a demandé en mariage ? Cela te détendra surement de reparler du passé** demanda Mirajane

-**Ou bien tu peux boire un petit coup, ça détend tout pareil**

-**Kana** cria-t-elles en cœur

-**Juvia s'en rappelle comme si c'étais hier** dit-elle tout en esquissant un sourire

**OoOoO**

_-Gray-sama je-Juvia n'y crois pas ses oreilles…_

_-Cela peut te paraître bizarre mais durant cette mission je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et j'ai décidé de franchir le pas, ça fait quelque temps que nous sommes ensemble et devons le cacher aux autres alors pourquoi de pas officialiser les choses comme il se doit_

_-Juvia ne sait pas quoi dire…_

_-Tu n'as juste qu'à répondre oui du moins si tu en as envie _

_-Juvia répond oui alors Oui Oui et Oui…_

**OoOoO**

-**Que c'est mignon**

**-Même si ça manque un peu de romantisme j'avoue que c'est mignon** reprit Kana avec quelques verres dans les dents

-**Et dire que vous étiez ensemble sans qu'on le voit** continua Lucy tout en ignorant la remarque de son amie

-**Oui et je suis désolée j'aurais aimé de te le dire mais on s'était promis de ne rien dire avant que ce ne soit sérieux**

-**Ne t'en fais pas Juvia l'important s'est que ça se finisse bien non** **?** tenta de rassurer Mirajane

-**Oui c'est vrai et regardez on dirait que ça a fonctionné, les nuages ont disparu !** conclut Levy

Après plus de deux heures de travail, les filles avaient enfin fini de préparer Juvia, sa coiffure était d'une classe, ils étaient relevés par un haut chignon laissant quelques mèches bouclés retomber en cascade sur son visage quand à sa frange elle était restée normal, son maquillage était très naturelle mais lui allait à merveille, il ne manquait plus qu'à enfiler sa robe et le stress recommençait déjà à refaire surface laissant réapparaître des nuages menaçants.

**-Juvia ! **

**-Pardon pardon Juvia fait de son mieux**

**-Lève les bras pour qu'on puisse t'enfiler ta robe **demanda Lucy

**-Juvia lève haut ses bras mais je commence à avoir des crampes**

-**Y faut souffrir pour être belle** lâcha Kana visiblement trop fatiguée pour aider

Après dix minutes à essayer de l'enfiler, le résultat n'était pas trop mal même plus que satisfaisant, un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et enfin elle était prête, ce jour elle en rêvait depuis des nuits et aujourd'hui il allait enfin être réel.

* * *

Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura plus de chapitres, tout dépendra de mon imagination et surtout de mon envie.

A bientôt quand même !


End file.
